FAT JOONGIE
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Jaejoong memiliki tubuh gendut dan berpenampilan sangat tidak menarik, dia juga hanya seorang anak penjaga kantin siapa yang mau dengannya? Saat ia jatuh cinta ia bertekad untuk DIET! tapi hatinya justru berubah pada seseorang yang telah membantunya menjadi sempurna. Siapakah yang akan ia pilih? YAOI, GJ, TYPO, DLL.


**FAT JOONGIE!**

**CAST**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**Selamat membaca :D salam DAMAI YJS! #WhySoSerious this is just FICTION enjoying not FLAMING!**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau tidak punya kaca dirumahmu Kim Jaejoong? Jika memang tidak punya akan ku pinjamkan"

"Eh? Ma-maksud hyung? A-apa aku sejelek itu?"

"Kau tidak menyadari dirimu seperti apa? Haruskah aku jabarkan semua? Ah sudahlah, aku hampir terlambat dan ini semua gara-gara kau! Minggir"

"Hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau menyukaiku?"

"Kau harus cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang ramping Kim, _keunde…._sepertinya itu tidak mungkin hahahaha"

Itulah Kim Jaejoong, sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi dia seperti apa. Usianya menginjak 19 tahun, dia adalah anak penjaga kantin di SUNHWA ART UNIVERSITY. Jaejoong atau biasa disapa Joongie tidak berkuliah disana melainkan membantu Umma-nya menjaga kantin, karena keterbatasan biaya ia tidak bisa melanjutkan studinya. Ia juga tidak mengikuti program beasiswa dikarenakan kemampuan otaknya yang terbatas.

Selama membantu Umma-nya di kantin itulah ia jatuh pada seorang _namja_, Choi Siwon. Dia bahkan secara terang-terangan menunjukan rasa sukanya pada sang kapten basket itu, namun lagi-lagi dirinya akan berakhir tragis seperti sekarang, ditolak mentah-mentah! Penyebabnya? Alasan utama karena fisiknya yang menurut beberapa orang, Jaejoong itu gendut dan jelek!

"YAH! JAEJOONGIE KAU DARIMANA SAJA HUH? UMMA TIDAK BISA MENUTUP KANTIN KALAU KAU TIDAK ADA!"

"Eh? _Waeo_? Bukannya semua barang-barang sudah ku rapihkan?"

"Ish _pabo! _Kunci kantin kita kan ada padamu!"

"Eeehh? Benarkah?" Jaejoong merogoh saku celananya "Ah ini dia, m_ian _Umma Joongie tidak sengaja"

"Haaaahh, kau habis mengejar orang itu lagi eoh?"

"Humm begitulah"

"Dan kau ditolak lagi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil mem_pout_ingkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini pemaksa sekali, dia tidak menyukaimu Joongie sudah berhentilah mengejarnya, suatu hari kau akan menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya"

"Yeee, kalaupun ada orang itu pasti akan menolak-ku Umma"

"Kalau begitu carilah _yeoja_, aish Umma tidak habis pikir kenapa kau lebih menyukai _namja _huh?"

"_Molla, _tapi Umma tidak melarangku untuk menyukai siapa saja kan? Tidak masalah jika orang itu _namja _atau _yeoja_?"

"Kalaupun Umma permasalahkan kau juga pasti akan tetap memaksa"

"Ish Umma~"

"_Arra arra_, yang penting kau bahagia Joongie, kau anak Umma satu-satunya jika kau tidak bahagia maka Appa-mu di Surga akan menghantui Umma setiap malam"

"Hihihi _gomawo _Umma, Joongie sayang Umma" ucapnya sambil memeluk Kim Umma.

"Aigooo anak Umma sudah besar tapi manja sekali, _kajja _kita pulang ini sudah hampir malam"

"Uhm! Umma, hari ini masak apa?"

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Euunnggg _Japchae_!"

"_Japchae_? Baiklah Umma akan masakan untukmu"

"Yang banyak Umma~"

"Ne ne siap bos kecil"

**_FAT JOONGIE!_**

"_Hyung! _Lima porsi _bibimbab ppali ppali_ aku lapar!"

"Kau lagi, Yah! Memangnya disekolahmu tidak ada kantin? Kenapa rajin sekali beli makanan disini?"

"Kantin sekolahku tidak menyediakan makanan se-enak disini _hyuuunngg_, lagipula sekolahku dan kampus ini kan berdekatan jadi tidak masalah buatku hahahaha"

"Heeehh dasar monster makanan, tunggu sebentar aku bungkus dulu"

"Yoooo ChangMEAAAANN, menumpang makan lagi eoh?"

"Jangan mengacak rambutku _hyung _sandal jepit!"

"Hahaha, sendirian? Mana _hyung_mu?"

"_Hyung _tidak akan masuk kuliah jam pertama, dia mau antar Umma ke _Gwangju_ _halmonim _masuk Rumah Sakit semalam"

"_Jeongmal?_ _Halmonim _kenapa?"

"Jantungnya kumat, ish Joongie _hyung _sudah belum?"

"Ne ne sudah, ini"

"Hehe ini uangnya _gomawo _Joongie _hyung_, _hyung _sandal jepit aku kembali ke sekolah dulu ne byeeee"

"Dasar kulkas! Neeeee pergilah"

Jaejoong nampak membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang ada di meja kantin-nya, Umma Kim sedang membeli bahan makanan yang habis jadi dia menjaga kantin sendirian hari ini.

"Jaejoong~ah aku lapar, aku mau ramen jamur satu jangan terlalu pedas ne" teriak Yuchun, sambil menunggu ramen-nya tiba dia mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang sepertinya tidak sempat ia kerjakan.

Saat sedang menyiapkan ramen untuk Yuchun, Jaejoong melihat Siwon beserta teman-teman tim basketnya masuk kedalam kantin, sontak hal itu membuat dada Jaejoong berdegup, ia memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Oi gendut! Bawakan lima porsi Kimbab cepat jangan terlalu lama kami harus latihan basket!" teriak salah satu teman basket Siwon.

"Yah! _Ppaliii _jangan lelet begitu kau terlalu gendut jadi susah berjalan ya? Hahaha"

Jaejoong yang tentu saja kesal memilih diam dan tidak menggubris semua ejekan-ejekan teman Siwon, terlebih _namja _pujaannya juga ikut tertawa. Dengan pelan ia membawa ramen pesanan Yuchun.

"Jangan kau dengarkan Jae, mereka memang suka se-enaknya! Mereka pikir mereka populer disini hah"

"Aku sudah terbiasa Yuchun~shi, ini ramenmu selamat makan"

"Hm _gomawo _Jae"

Jaejoong tersenyum ramah lalu kembali untuk membuatkan kimbab pesanan Siwon dan teman-temannya, tak lama _kimbap_ itupun selesai Jaejoong langsung mengantarkannya ke meja Siwon.

"Yaaaahh lama sekali!"

"_Mian, _tadi stock _kimbab _sudah habis jadi aku harus membuatnya dulu"

"Itu karena kau gendut jadi tidak bisa bergerak lebih cepat! Aish perutku lapar, kemarikan _kimbab_nya cepat"

"Lima porsi _kimbab _selamat makan" ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

Jaejoong melirik Siwon sekilas, dia masih berdiri disana memperhatikan _namja _yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Ah itu, N-ne permisi"

Jaejoong memilih kembali ke belakang meja kantinnya, dirinya duduk sambil terus menatap Siwon yang nampak tertawa dengan teman-temannya, secara tidak sadar ia ikut tersenyum.

"YAH CHOI SIWON! LAIN KALI KERJAKAN TUGASMU SENDIRI JANGAN LAGI KAU MENYURUHKU! BERANI KAU MENYURUHKU LAGI AKAN KULAPORKAN PADA _AHJUMMA ARRASEO?!"_

"Eh? Yah Junsu, Kim Junsu….tapi tugasnya sudah kau selesaikan?"

"BERISIK! Yuchun~ah kau sedang apa? Makan ramen ya? Aku minta"

Yuchun yang sedang menyeruput ramennya terkejut saat Junsu, sahabatnya menarik mangkuk ramen membuat ramen itu tercecer.

"YAH!"

"Aku sedang kesal kau jangan menambah kekesalanku! Sepupuku itu benar-benar _pabo_! Sangat pemalas, ish kapan dia keluar dari rumahku"

"_Wae_? Siwon masih dirumahmu?"

"Tentu saja dia masih bertengger dirumahku! Choi _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi _belum pulang dari _Seatlle_, sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dia menginap, hanya saja kerjaannya setiap hari kalau tidak bermain basket, menelpon seluruh pacar-pacarnya, tugas kuliahnya akan ia limpahkan padaku!"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

"Umma akan mengurung Xiahki kalau aku tidak membantu Siwon, sikapnya sangat berbeda jika di depan Umma dan Appa, terlihat seperti malaikat. Ish benar-benar merepotkan dasar kuda!"

Yuchun mengangguk mendengar celotehan Junsu, ia tersenyum sekilas. Sahabatnya sejak SMA itu benar-benar menggemaskan jika sedang marah, ditambah cara makannya yang tidak berubah, terburu-buru dan terdapat banyak ceceran makanan di mulutnya. Yuchun mengambil tissue dan mengelap sudut bibir Junsu.

"Oh, _wae?_ Ada bekas ramen ya?"

"Hum, seperti biasa"

"Hehehe kau kan tahu cara makan-ku Chunnie~ah"

"Neee tidak berubah"

"Kka aku sudah selesai, kita masuk? Kau tahu kan Jung Soo _gangsanim_ tidak akan mengijinkan kita masuk kalau terlambat satu menit saja, kau sudah menyelsaikan tugasmu?"

"Sudah, baru saja selesai…_chakkaman _aku bayar ramennya dulu"

"Aku saja! Kan aku yang menghabiskan ramenmu, Jaejoongie uang ramen Yuchun aku tinggal di meja neee"

"Ne Junsu~shi _gomawo_"

"_Kajja_"

**_FAT JOONGIE!_**

"_MWOOOOO_? 101? Bagaimana mungkin? Sudah seminggu ini aku hanya makan sayur kenapa berat badanku malah bertambah? apa timbangan ini rusak ya?"

"Bagaimana? Apa anda mau membelinya?"

"_Ani_ tidak jadi _ahjussi _sepertinya timbangan ini rusak, berat badanku bertambah 2 kilo padahal seminggu lalu hanya 99 _gomawo_ _ahjussi_"

"Ish memang kau saja yang gendut" ucap pelayan tua itu pelan namun masih bisa Jaejoong dengar.

Hari ini hari minggu Jaejoong memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan, niat awalnya memang untuk membeli timbangan badan agar ia bisa mengontrol berat badannya, tapi ia tidak berniat lagi saat tahu justru berat tubuhnya bertambah.

"Haaaaahh apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa kurus ya? Kalau begini bagaimana Siwon bisa menyukaiku" keluhanya sambil menopang dagu di meja _foodcourt_.

"Ah sudahlah, aku akan coba diet lebih ketat lagi besok! Uhm Kim Jaejoong kau pasti bisa! Fighting!"

"Ah!"

"Omo, _m-mian _nona aku aku tidak melihat _mianhe_" sesal Jaejoong saat dirinya berdiri, ia tidak sengaja menyenggol nampan makanan yang dibawa seorang gadis dan membuat semua makanan itu terjatuh.

"YAH! Kau tidak punya mata eoh? makanan-ku jadi tumpah semua!"

"_M-mian _nona akan saya ganti makanan nona _mianhe_"

"Ish badanmu itu terlalu besar jika berkeliaran disini, terlalu bahaya bagi pengunjung lain! Bisa menyenggol semua makanan yang ada"

"Eh? Itu aku kan sudah minta maaf" sedihnya sambil tertunduk.

"Hah tetap saja! Lain kali kau jangan kesini lagi, badanmu itu mengganggu orang banyak kau tahu!"

_Tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh bersedih, tersenyum saja Jaejoong!_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Permisi nona, seharusnya kau tidak bicara seperti itu ini tempat umum jadi siapapun boleh berada disini, lagipula tempat ini bukan milik anda kan nona?"

Jaejoong dan kedua _yeoja _itu melihat kearah _namja _yang berada disamping mereka. Kedua _yeoja _itu bukannya marah tapi justru terpesona dengan ketampanan si _namja_, bagaimana tidak terpesona jika dihadapannya seorang _namja _tinggi, berkulit coklat, berbibir tipis dan berwajah kecil tengah tersenyum ramah kepada mereka semua.

"I-itu k-kami…."

"Maafkanlah dia, aku yakin dia tidak sengaja lagipula dia berniat mengganti makanan kalian kan? Jadi seharusnya tidak ada masalah lagi"

"Ne tapi baju kami kotor" keluh _yeoja _satunya.

_Namja _tak dikenal itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan melihat kearah baju dibagian perut yang memang terdapat noda.

"Itu hanya sedikit nona, di ujung jalan itu ada kamar mandi kau bisa membersihkannya disana, gunakan tissue dan sedikit air aku yakin nodanya akan hilang"

"Aaahh begitukah? baiklah aku akan menuruti perkataanmu tampan, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ne?" ucap _yeoja _itu genit sambil mengerling kearah _namja _tampan dan men_deathglare _Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menunduk takut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si _namja _tampan saat kedua _yeoja _itu pergi

"Nee _gwaenchana_, _kamsahamnida_"

_Namja _itu tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan sapu tangannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Bajumu juga kotor, gunakan ini dan bersihkan nodanya"

"Kenapa diam? Sudah ambilah, kau sangat lucu menggunakan baju itu jadi sayang kan kalau bajumu tidak bisa digunakan lagi hanya karena nodanya tidak bisa hilang?" lanjut sang _namja_ tampan

"Eh? Lu-lucu?"

"Hum, hoodie bergambar gajah ini sangat lucu hahaha"

"Kau mau bilang kalau tubuhku juga sama besarnya dengan gajah?"

"Eeeehh? Aku tidak bilang begitu, aku hanya bilang kalau…."

"Sudahlah! Aku tahu badanku memang besar, aku gendut dan jelek! _Gomawo _atas bantuannya permisi"

Jaejoong berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan _namja _yang telah membantunya itu, meski beberapa kali si _namja _memanggilnya tapi ia yang sudah terlanjur kesal, tidak menggubrisnya.

"Yah, padahal kan aku jujur mengatakan kalau dia itu lucu"

**_FAT JOONGIE!_**

"Aku menyukaimu hyung! Kumohon kali ini berikan aku kesempatan, aku akan berusaha keras menjadi kurus mulai sekarang"

"Yah, Jaejoong~ah kau ini kenapa? sudah berapa kali kubilang aku tidak menyukaimu! Telingamu tidak tersumbat kan?"

"K_eunde _aku benar-benar menyukaimu, aku pasti bisa kurus aku pasti bisa jadi apa yang hyung mau"

"Jaejoong~ah jangan seperti ini kau membuatku malu aish _jinjja_!"

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalianya Jaejoong mengatakan rasa sukanya pada Siwon bahkan kali ini ia nekat menyatakannya di depan teman-teman basket Siwon saat _namja _berlesung pipi itu berlatih.

"Siwon~ah sudah kau terima saja! Lumayan jika kau butuh kasur untuk tidur bisa kau gunakan si gendut itu hahaha"

"Ne, kalau tim kita kekurangan bola sepertinya dia juga bisa digunakan ahahaha"

Siwon hanya meringis mendengar ejekan teman se tim-nya, selain malu dia juga merasa kesal dengan Jaejoong. Bagaimana-pun ia juga bisa terkena imbas ejekan dari teman-temannya jika Jaejoong terus mengejarnya.

"Yah, kau benar-benar menyukaiku eoh?"

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

"Kau mau melakukan apapun yang kusuruh?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah, aku bisa menyukaimu asal…."

"Asal apa hyung?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Asal kau bisa menguruskan badanmu tidak lebih dari satu bulan, maka aku bisa mempertimbangkan kau jadi pacarku"

"_J-jeongmal_? hyungakan menyukaiku jika aku bisa kurus?"

"Hum tentu saja, sudahlah aku harus kembali latihan jika kau serius waktumu hanya satu bulan _arachi_?"

"Uhm! Aku pasti bisa kurus pasti bisa!"

Siwon kembali ke tengah lapangan untuk berlatih, sedang Jaejoong melompat-lompat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit saja kesempatan untuk bisa berpacaran dengan Siwon. Dan mulai detik itu, penderitaannya dimulai.

**…**

"Joongie, kau tidak makan dagingnya? Sudah tiga hari kau hanya makan sayuran saja, lihat wajahmu seperti mayat hidup pucat sekali"

"Hum? Tidak Umma, Joongie lagi diet! Hihihi"

"Diet? Untuk apa? Kau hanya makan sayuran saja itu bukan diet namanya, itu penyiksaan! Makan yang benar dan habiskan dagingnya, Umma sengaja memasak _tak galbi _kesukaanmu"

"_Aniii,_ dagingnya untuk Umma saja sisakan sayurannya untukku"

"Ish anak itu"

Jaejoong yang memang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya menjaga kantin dengan sang Umma nampak sibuk melayani para mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang lapar, karena ini jam makan siang tentu saja kantin terlihat penuh.

"Ini _bibimbab _pedas pesanan anda Yuchun~shi"

"_Goma_….eh Jaejoong kau pucat sekali, kau sakit?"

"Hum? _Aniii_ aku baik-baik saja, apa aku terlihat pucat?"

"Ne, kau sangat pucatmakanlah yang banyak sepertinya kau kekurangan asupan gizi" jelas Yuchun yang memang mahasiswa kedokteran.

"Eunngg hehehe ne Yuchun~shi _gomawo _sarannya"

"Jae, aku pesan _ddaeboki _satu porsi ne ah dengan susu dingin"

"Ye Junsu~shi mohon menunggu sebentar"

Junsu yang baru datang langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Yuchun.

"Mana Yunho? tidak ikut makan siang?" tanya Yuchun.

"Dia mana suka tempat berisik seperti ini"

"Di atap lagi?"

"Hum seperti biasa"

"Oi bebek _hyung _sandal jepit _hyung_"

"Ish kau lagi setan kecil, makan disini lagi eoh?"

"Hehehe tentu saja, aku suka masakan Joongie _hyung _aku pesan dulu ne kalau keburu habis kasihan perutku"

"Geezz anak itu benar-benar menyukai masakan Jaejoong, apa Jung _ahjumma _tidak memasak dirumah?"

"Jung _ahjumma _dan Jung _ahjussi _kan sedang di Jepang, jadi mungkin bocah setan itu tidak cocok dengan masakan _maid _dirumahnya"

"Pantas saja dia sering berkeliaran disini, ah Su aku pinjam catatanmu kau mencatat materi kuis minggu depan kan?"

"Hum tentu saja, _chakkaman_ eh…."

"_Wae?_"

"Inikan ponsel Yunho, aku lupa mengembalikannya"

"Kenapa ponselnya ada padamu?"

"Ponselku _lowbat_ jadi aku pinjam ponsel Yunho, tapi saat sedang mengetik sms aku kepergok Kangin _gangsanim _jadi aku langsung memasukan ponsel Yunho kedalam tasku"

"Ya sudah kembalikan saja, dia ada di atap kan?"

"Malas, aku lapar nanti saja setelah makan"

"Hm terserah kau saja"

"Hahahaha aku sudah memesan banyak makanan, perutku lapar perutku lapaaarrr sabar ne sayang sebentar lagi makanan makanan lezat itu akan datang mengunjungimu"

"Ini _ddaeboki _pesanan anda Junsu~shi silahkan"

"Ne _gomawo _Jae….Joong omo ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau pucat sekali, kau juga berkeringat yah kau baik-baik saja Jaejoong~ah?"

"See? Apa kubilang, wajah Joongie _hyung _pucat! Masih tidak percaya, kau ini bukan vampir kan _hyung_? Kalau pucat begitu kau nampak seperti Edward Cullen"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, hari ini sedikit panas jadi aku kegerahan, permisi"

Yuchun dan Junsu melihat ke samping kiri dan kanan mereka, panas? Bukankah hari ini mendung dan sedikit berangin? Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong kepanasan? Pikir YooSu.

"Hyung_ bulgogi dolshot, kerom chim _dan _champong _ku masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi Minnie~ya tunggu sebentar ne"

"Kau pesan sebanyak itu?"

"Hum _wae?_ _Hyung _sandal jepit mau? Tidak akan kuberi"

"Aish mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku mual, ck…makanmu begitu banyak tapi tubuhmu tetap kurus kemana larinya semua kalori itu eoh?"

"Hilang menguap berubah menjadi ketampananku"

"Omo percaya diri sekali kau bocah"

"Hehehe tentu saja, keluarga Jung tidak ada yang tidak tampan"

"Yeah _whatever_"

Tiga jam kemudian kantin sudah nampak sepi, sudah jam empat sore mahasiswa yang masih kuliah hanya tinggal sedikit. Dan di jam-jam seperti ini Jaejoong dan Umma-nya akan membereskan kantin mereka.

"Joongie, tolong kau ambilkan piring disana itu piring milik kita"

"Ne Umma"

Jaejoong mengambil beberapa piring di meja, saat dia sedang membereskan meja ia melihat sebuah ponsel yang sepertinya tertinggal.

"Eoh? ponsel siapa ini?"

**DDDDRRRRRTTTTTT DDDDDDRRTTTTTTTT**

"Omo ponselnya bergetar"

**DDDDRRRRRTTTTTT DDDDDDRRTTTTTTTT**

"Apa kuangkat saja ya? Siapa tahu dari si pemilik ponsel?"

**DDDDRRRRRTTTTTT DDDDDDRRTTTTTTTT**

"_Yeoboseo_"

"…"

"Eh? Aku? Aku….aku Jaejoong _neon nugu?_"

"….."

"Aaaahh jadi kau pemilik ponsel ini? Ne aku menemukannya di meja kantin"

"…."

"_Molla, _aku tidak tahu kenapa ponsel ini bisa ada di meja kantin mungkin kau tadi makan disini dan lupa membawanya"

"….."

"Eoh? aku tidak mencurinya! Kalau kau tidak makan disini tapi ponselnya tertinggal disini itu urusanmu!" ucap Jaejoong yang kesal karena dituduh mencuri.

"…."

"Kau mau mengambilnya? Baiklah aku akan menunggu, jangan lama! Atau ponselnya aku tinggalkan dikantin"

"…"

"Ne ne"

**KLIK~**

Jaejoong menutup ponsel itu sepihak lalu memasukannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Kka Joongie kita pulang Umma sudah selesai"

"Umma duluan saja, Joongie disini dulu sebentar"

"_Waeo? _Ini sudah mendung Joongie dan sebentar lagi pasti hujan, _kajja _kita pulang saja kampus juga sudah sepi"

"_Ani _Umma, ada mahasiswa yang ponselnya tertinggal dan tadi dia menelpon akan mengambil ponselnya"

"_Jeongmal_? Kenapa tidak besok saja?"

"_Molla, _dia mau mengambilnya sekarang, sudah Umma tidak usah khawatir Joongie kan juga sudah biasa pulang sendiri"

"Ya sudah kau hati-hati ne, kka bawalah payung ini takut nanti hujan"

"Uhm! Umma juga hati-hati"

Setelah Ummanya pergi, Jaejoong mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pintu jadi saat orang itu datang ia bisa langsung menyerahkannya.

**DUA JAM KEMUDIAN**

"Aish _jinjja_! Sudah hampir malam! Kemana orang itu? kutelpon balik tapi mereka bilang sudah pergi daritadi"

**CRASH~**

Tiba-tiba hujan mendadak turun tanpa aba-aba, petir dan angin dingin membuat Jaejoong sedikit ketakutan, bagaimana tidak takut jika hari sudah gelap dan tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya disana.

"Apa aku pulang saja ya besok baru aku berikan padanya" monolognya "Uhm! Besok saja sepertinya tidak apa-apa, baiklah aku pulang"

Saat Jaejoong berdiri dan menyelempangkan tas-nya seseorang berlari kecil menujunya.

"_Mianhe _aku sangat terlambat, ban mobilku pecah tadi dan juga jalanan sedikit macet _jeongmal mianhe_"

Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah itu dalam minimnya cahaya, suara itu sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara bass itu sebelumnya.

"Ah ne _gwaenchana _ini ponselmu"

"_Gomawo jeongmal gomawo_"

"Hum_, _aku permisi"

"Ah tunggu diluar hujan deras sekali, kuantar kau pulang saja ne?"

"Eh? T-tidak usah aku bisa sendiri _gomawo_"

"Tapi sungguh diluar hujan sangat deras, halte bis juga cukup jauh dari sini anggap saja balas budiku, kumohon"

Jaejoong berfikir sejenak, orang itu benar. Hujan terlalu lebat kalau menggunakan payung ia yakin payungnya akan terkena angin, jalan menuju _subway _maupun halte bis juga cukup jauh, sepertinya menerima tawaran orang itu tidak buruk juga.

"Hmmmm baiklah, tapi kau harus mengantarkanku sampai rumah"

"Tentu, _kajja_"

Jaejoong dan _namja _itu langsung keluar menuju tempat parkir mobil, tubuhnya sedikit basah karena kehujanan. Saat sampai didalam mobil, Jaejoong membuka jaketnya yang basah.

"_Mianhe _mobilmu jadi sempit karena aku"

"Ahahaha _gwaen_….eoh? kau?"

"Eeeehh? Kau…kau yang?"

"Neee aku yang ada di _foodcourt _waktu itu, kita bertemu lagi sepertinya berjodoh hehe, omo wajahmu pucat kau baik-baik saja? Kau pasti kedinginan, ini pakailah jaketku"

"T-tidak perlu, aku tidak kedinginan aku baik-baik saja" Jaejoong mendadak gugup.

"Diluar dingin sekali kalau tidak pakai jaket kau bisa sakit, wajahmu sudah pucat begitu sudah pakai saja"

"Terdapat 101 kilo lemak ditubuhku jad tidak akan membuatku kedinginan"

"Yah _keundeu…._"

"Kau mau mengantarkanku pulang atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku pulang sendiri saja"

"Ah ne ne aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu"

Oow, mendadak muncul semburat merah di pipi _chubby _Jaejoong.

"Kita belum berkenalan, siapa namamu?"

"Jaejoong"

"Jaejoong? Aaaahh…aku Yunho, Jung Yunho kau bisa panggil aku apa saja yang kau mau"

"Hm"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar jawaban singkat Jaejoong, sepertinya _namja _yang ada disampingnya ini irit sekali bicara _aniya_?.

"Yunho~shi setelah lampu merah kau belok kiri dan yang paling ujung itu rumahku" tunjuk Jaejoong saat mobil Yunho tak lama lagi akan tiba dirumah Jaejoong.

"Neee, ah iya…Jaejoongie apa kau berkuliah di SUNHWA juga? Kau mengambil jurusan apa?"

Hening

"Jaejoongie kau mengambil ju….eh? yah kau tidur?" Yunho tersenyum kecil saat mendapati kawan barunya itu tertidur, tapi senyumnya langsung pudar saat dilihatnya napas Jaejoong memburu serta wajah putih pucatnya terlewat merah, keringat juga mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Jaejoong...Jae" Yunho menggoyang tubuh Jaejoong, ia segera meminggirkan mobilnya saat lampu merah berganti hijau.

"Jae…Jaejoong~ah _gwaenchana_? badanmu panas sekali, kau demam"

"Eung~" lenguh Jaejoong.

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit"

Tanpa berfikir panjang _namja _bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu langsung tancap gas menuju Rumah Sakit. Saat tiba, Yunho langsung memanggil suster, inginnya Yunho yang menggendong Jaejoong tapi karena ia sendiri tidak kuat maka ia putuskan untuk meminta bantuan suster. Dengan cepat Jaejoong segera diperiksa dokter, Yunho tetap setia menemani Jaejoong. Hingga satu jam kemudian Jaejoong-pun sadar.

"Eungh" lenguhnya sambil mencoba membuka mata perlahan.

"Jaejoong~ah, kau sudah sadar? Pusing tidak? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eung, a-aku dimana?"

"Kau di Rumah Sakit, kau pingsan tadi"

"Pingsan? Benarkah?"

"Hum, kau tidak makan apapun eoh? tubuhmu kekurangan oksigen karena tidak ada asupan karbohidrat dan protein yang harus diterima tubuh, kau ini kenapa?"

Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada tempat tidur kamar rawatnya, dilihatnya selang infus tertancap di tangan kanannya. Kepalanya juga sedikit pusing, ia benar-benar berada di Rumah Sakit sekarang.

"Aku harus pulang, Umma pasti menungguku dirumah"

"Umma-mu akan kesini sebentar lagi, kau tinggal saja dulu disini kau harus makan makanan yang sehat dan menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik, ini makanlah dulu nanti baru bisa minum obat"

"Aku tidak lapar, simpan saja maaf merepotkanmu"

"Tidak lapar bagaimana? Tadi saat Ummamu menelpon aku yang mengangkat, dia mengatakan kalau kau sudah tidak makan nasi hampir tiga hari"

"Kubilang aku tidak lapar Yunho~shi, dan lagi itu juga bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Memang bukan urusanku, tapi kau tidak kasihan pada Ummamu? Dia panik sekali, dia mengkhawatirkanmu Jae, Kka makanlah dulu"

"_Shiruh_! Kalau aku makan usahaku tiga hari ini sia-sia, masih sisa 27 hari lagi agar aku bisa kurus!"

"_Mwo? _Kau ingin kurus Jae? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa dan kenapa aku ingin kurus itu urusanku! Kau tidak berhak bertanya"

"Baik baik, semuanya urusanmu…sekarang makanlah dulu, kalau kau benar-benar ingin kurus aku akan membantumu, diet seperti ini bukan diet yang baik justru bisa merusak tubuhmu sendiri"

"Eh? Kau….mau membantuku?"

"Hum, aku akan membantumu…aku ini mahasiswa kedokteran dan berencana mengambil kedokteran gizi jadi setidaknya aku tahu banyak tentang cara diet yang benar tanpa harus menyiksa diri seperti ini"

"Kau…mahasiswa SUNHWA? Kenapa aku jarang melihatmu di kantin? Kalau kau mahasiswa kedokteran, apa kau sekelas dengan Junsu~shi dan Yuchun~shi?"

"Ne tentu saja mereka sahabatku sejak SMA, aku tidak suka ke kantin karena terlalu berisik, kau kuliah di SUNHWA juga? Jurusan apa?"

"_Ani,_ aku dan Umma membuka kedai makanan di kantin"

"O-oh begitu"

"_Wae?_ Kau malu kenal dengan anak penjaga kantin sepertiku?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau berfikir begitu? Tentu saja tidak, jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh, Kka makan ini habiskan"

"Ne ne, tapi….kau janji mau membantuku menjadi kurus?"

"Yeeeee aku akan membantumu, tapi kau harus habiskan makanmu"

"Hum baiklah" senyum Jaejoong cerah dan mulai mengambil piring yang ada ditangan Yunho lalu memakannya penuh semangat "Huuummm _mashitaaa_" ujarnya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Jaejoong, menurutnya meski berat badannya berlebih Jaejoong itu sangat lucu dan menarik, ada sisi cantik dari diri Jaejoong yang tidak _namja _itu sadari.

**_FAT JOONGIE!_**

**DAY 1**

"_Pertama, kau harus sarapan! Ingat sarapan itu penting bagi yang ingin diet, sarapanlah yang benar, roti susu dan perbanyak minum air putih, kau dengar?"_

"Ne ne aku dengar, aku tidak suka roti boleh kutukar nasi atau telur?"

"_Hum, boleh hanya saja tanpa kuningnya cukup putih telurnya saja"_

"Eh? Putih telur? _Keunde_…"

"_Jaejoong…"_

"Neeeeeee instruktur mengerti"

"_Good_, _sudah kau sarapan dulu nanti makan siang aku akan menyusulmu dikantin"_

"Eoh? kau kan tidak suka kantin, katanya terlalu berisik"

"_Aku ingin mengawasi makan siangmu Jae"_

"Ck cerewet sekali"

"_Kau mau kurus tidak?"_

"NEEEEEEEE, sudah aku tutup telponnya ya? Aku harus membantu Umma memasak"

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa dikampus Joongie bye"_

"Bye…uh? Apa dia memanggilku Joongie tadi? Ish dasar _namja _alien"

**DAY 5**

"Yunho~ah apa aku harus meminum ini? Ini tidak enak sekali Yunho"

"Jangan cerewet, cepat minum!"

"Tapi ini rasanya asaaaamm"

"Lemon asam membantu melepaskan lemak-lemak tak jenuh yang menempel di dinding ususmu Jae! Itulah kenapa aku campurkan dengan madu"

"Madunya saja, lemonnya untukmu"

"-_-"

"Ish baiklah-baiklah aku akan meminumnya! Huuffttt fightoooo OH!"

Jaejoong meneguk gelas berisi minuman air lemon asam dengan madu, _adam apple_nya bergerak turun naik tanda bahwa air itu sedikit demi sedikit masuk kedalam tenggorokannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA ASAM!"

"Ahahahahaaaa"

**DAY 10**

"Haaaahh haaahh haaaahhh Yun uhuk Yunho~ah larinya su uhuk sudah ya uhukuhuk"

"Lari 10 keliling membantu membakar lemak kurang lebih dua kilogram, kalau lebih dari 10 maka bisa lebih cepat membakar, itulah sebabnya aku tadi memeriksakan jantungmu terlebih dahulu dan ternyata kau cukup kuat"

"Ta-tapi Yunho…."

"Kau baru lari dua keliling sejak 30 menit lalu Jae, jangan manja lari cepat!"

"_Keunde…"_

"KIM JAEJOOONNNGGG…."

"NE NE! HUEEEEEEEE UMMAAAAAA"

**DAY 15**

"Yaiiiiiiiiyy turun 20 kilo! Yunho~ah lihat berat badanku turun, kita berhasil Yunho hihihi dalam waktu dua minggu beratku turun 20 kilo itu berarti dua minggu lagi aku bisa turun 20, hmmmm 60 kilogram sepertinya tidak terlalu gendut, iya kan Yunho?"

"Hum, itu berat normal jika dikurangi dengan tinggi badanmu"

"Kyaaaaaaa aku pasti bisa! kalau aku kurus aku bisa mendekati Siwon dan dia tidak akan malu jika berpacaran denganku hihihih"

"Eh? Siwon?"

"Uhm! Siwon, aku menyukainya Yunho~ah dan demi dia juga aku ingin mengecilkan badanku"

"Kau…kau serius Jae? Maksudku….."

"Tentu saja serius, aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya setahun lalu. Dia bilang aku bisa menjadi pacarnya kalau aku bisa kurus, dan sebentar lagi aku akan kurus kan Yunho? dia hanya memberiku waktu satu bulan"

Yunho diam, entah kenapa hatinya mendadak tidak merasa nyaman saat Jaejoong membicarakan tentang Siwon.

"Yunho _wae geure_? Kenapa diam?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, _kajja _kau harus makan nasinya sebelum jam lima, ingat setelah ini kau tidak boleh makan apapun lagi kau hanya…."

"Hanya boleh makan buah kan? Neeee aku mengerti, kemarikan nasinya"

Yunho memberikan piring nasi itu kepada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong tanpa membuang waktu langsung melahap nasi dengan _tak dori _itu lahap. Yunho tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong sayang, sayang? Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia memang memiliki sebuah rasa terhadap Jaejoong, meski ia masih sulit menjabarkan rasa itu.

**DAY 20**

"Yaaaah Jaejoong~ah kau benar-benar sudah terlihat lebih kurus sekarang, wajahmu juga terasa lebih segar, dietmu bersama Yunho berhasil eoh?" tanya Yuchun yang memang sudah tahu bahwa Yunho membantu Jaejoong menguruskan badannya.

"Benarkah? Sudah nampak lebih kecil?" ucap Jaejoong senang.

"Uhm! Benar-benar terlihat berbeda"

"Hihihiii" Jaejoong tertawa senang.

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak memujinya Chun, bisa besar kepala dia"

"Ish Yunho!"

Saat sedang asik mengobrol bersama Yuchun dan Yunho di kantin, tiba-tiba Jaejoong melihat Siwon masuk kedalam kantin, dengan cepat ia menghampiri _namja _berlesung pipi yang nampak sedang memesan jus buah.

"Siwon hyung"

"Hm? kau….?"

"Aku Jaejoong, kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Omo, benarkah kau Jaejoong? Jaejoong si gendut? Omo omo tubuhmu mengecil aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenalmu"

"Seperti janjiku padamu aku akan kurus dalam waktu satu bulan, tinggal 10 kilo lagi maka berat badanku akan sempurna"

"Kau benar-benar berusaha rupanya?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin hyung melihatku meliriku dan…..menyukaiku" ucapnya malu.

Siwon tersenyum dia mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas.

"Kau kalau kurus begini cantik juga"

"YAH! hyungaku ini _namja_"

"_Namja _yang sangat manis kalau begitu"

Pipi _chubby _itu merona indah, menambah kesempurnaan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

**BRAK!**

"Oi, Yunho kau mau kemana?"

"PULANG!"

"Yah, kita masih ada satu mata kuliah lagi, Yunho…Yunho…yaaaahh sepertinya ada yang cemburu disini"

**DAY 25**

"Hi Jae"

"Omo Yuchun~shi, kau menganggetkanku"

"Sudah mau pulang?"

"Hum sudah sore jadi kantin sudah tutup, kau belum pulang Yuchun~shi?"

"Yaaahh panggil aku Yuchun saja kau teman Yunho berarti kau juga temanku, aku sedang menunggu Junsu dia diatas mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal"

"Aaahh neee"

"Kau tidak bersama Yunho? biasanya jam segini Yunho akan datang menemanimu makan sore"

"_Ani, _dia sudah dua hari ini dia tidak menemaniku makan sore, sepertinya dia sibuk menyusun skripsinya"

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Uhm sudah, tapi teleponku tidak ia angkat sms juga tidak dibalas"

"Itu bukan sibuk tapi dia seperti menghindarimu"

"Menghindariku? _Waeo_? Apa aku berbuat hal yang salah?"

"Kau tidak sadar Jae? Maksudku...dengar Yunho itu orang yang sedikit kaku, dia tidak bisa sembarangan berteman dengan orang lain, terlebih jika orang itu orang baru, di kampus ini apa kau pernah melihatnya jalan dengan orang lain selain denganku atau Junsu? Itulah kenapa aku sedikit aneh saat Yunho bisa langsung dekat denganmu"

Jaejoong diam.

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa dia mau membantumu, ada alasan kenapa dia bisa langsung dekat denganmu, apa benar kau tidak merasakan apapun Jae?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan

"Kalau begitu pikirkanlah, aku tahu kau menyukai Siwon _keunde _kau juga harus ingat siapa yang membantumu, jangan sakiti Yunho karena bagaimanapun dia sahabatku"

Yuchun menepuk pundak Jaejoong dan beranjak dari kantin meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan sejuta pertanyaan 'apa maksud Yuchun'

**THE DAY **

"Kyaaaaaaaa _hyung _omo omo, Joongie _hyung _kau…kau benar-benar berbeda sekarang! Aish kau sedot lemak ya _hyung_? Kau juga nampak whoaaaaa cantik sekaliiii"

"Yah Changminnie! Aku _namja pabo"_

"Tapi tapi tapi, aish sudah sebulan aku tidak kesini _hyung _justru semakin bersinar, _hyung_….kau benar operasi plastik?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, aku berolah raga dibantu makan makanan bergizi dan teratur jadi bisa sekurus ini, bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat tampan? Beratku sudah 55 sekarang hihihi"

"Whoaaa _daebaaakk _kau benar-benar berusaha _hyung_? Yah kalau begini bagaimana jika kau kujodohkan dengan _hyung_ku? Dia pasti akan terpesona melihatmu"

"Ahahaha aku tidak tertarik Minnie~ya, Kka kau mau makan apa hari ini? Untuk merayakan tubuh baruku jadi aku akan mentraktirmu, pesan apa saja yang kau mau"

"_JINJJA JINJJA JINJJA_? Aku bisa pesan apapun? APAPUUUNN?" mata bocah 16 tahun itu terbelalak.

"Uhm pesanlah"

"Hehehehe kalau begitu aku mau semua masakan yang ada di menu"

"_Mwo?"_

"Hehehehehehe"

**_FAT JOONGIE!_**

"Joongie, kau ini kenapa? melamun saja daritadi"

"Umma, sudah seminggu aku tidak melihat Yunho, aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengannya karena berkat Yunho aku berhasil menurunkan berat badanku"

"Kau merindukannya uhm? Kenapa tidak kau telepon?"

"Aku tidak merindukannya!"

"Ada rasa yang hilang disini kan?" Kim Umma menunjuk dada tepat dimana Jantung Jaejoong berada.

"Eh?"

"Joongie~ah, katakan pada Umma apa kau tidak mempunyai rasa terhadap Yunho?"

"Rasa? Maksud Umma?"

"Yaaa rasa, rasa takut kehilangan, rasa sayang, rasa seperti yang kau rasakan terhadap Siwon"

"_M-mwo?_ U-umma bicara apa? Rasa apa? Joongie tidak mengerti!" ujarnya gugup.

"Benarkah kau tidak merasakan apapun sayang?"

"Ish Umma cerewet! Aku hanya….."

"Yunho!"

Mata Jaejoong langsung tertuju pada sosok yang sedang dicarinya seminggu ini, ia tersenyum mendapati Yunho yang duduk dikursi kantin, namun senyumnya berganti kemurungan saat dilihatnya Yunho tidak sendiri, ia bersama seorang _yeoja _disana. Mereka bahkan terlihat akrab sekali, tak jarang Yunho tertawa lepas. Mata Jaejoong melebar ketika _yeoja _berambut coklat panjang itu mencium pipi Yunho, ia meremas ujung bajunya, sakit ada rasa sakit mendadak yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, bahkan dulu saat melihat Siwon bersama wanita lain rasa sakitnya tidak seperti ini.

"YUNHO!" Panggilnya keras dan berjalan menuju si pemilik mata musang saat _yeoja _itu pergi.

"Jae, ada apa?"

"Kau kemana saja? Seminggu ini kenapa tidak ada kabar berita?"

"_Waeo_? Kau sudah kurus dan kau juga sudah jadi pusat perhatian sekarang, kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi _aniya_?"

"_Mwo_? apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah begitulah, aku kan sudah membantumu selama tiga puluh hari, jadi kupikir aku tidak berhak lagi disisimu"

"Yah! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Yunho~ah? Kita….kita berteman kan"

"Berteman? Kukira kau hanya memanfaatkan aku karena Siwon, kau ingin kurus karena Siwon kau ingin tampil beda karena _namja _itu juga kan? semuanya karena dia"

"Ne, tapi….tapi kita masih berteman kan Yun?"

"_Mian _Jae sepertinya tidak bisa, dan lagi…." Yunho menunjuk seseorang dibelakang Jaejoong yang berjalan kearah mereka "Dia menunggumu, kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau, _chukkae_"

"Tapi tapi"

"Hi Jae"

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya, ia mendapati Siwon yang sudah berdiri dengan senyum manis dibelakangnya.

"Siwon hyung?"

"Kau sedang apa? Berbicara dengan Yunho? Yah…kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan _namja _lain, aku bisa cemburu kalau begini, kau sesuatu yang indah sekarang jadi harus kujaga"

Mendadak Siwon memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong risih, ia melepaskan kedua tangan Siwon dan menjaga jarak dengan _namja _berotot sempurna itu.

"I-itu aku…aku hanya berteman dengan Yunho"

"Hm? Benarkah? Kulihat kalian sering bersama, Jaejoongie jangan membuatku cemburu"

"Hyung"

"Jae, hari minggu ini apa kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu menjadi partnerku di _proom night _nanti, apa kau mau?"

"_Proom night_? Minggu ini? Hmm mungkin bisa"

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu dirumah, kau sms saja alamatmu ne, aku akan menjemput tuan puteriku, kau berdandan yang cantik karena ada yang ingin aku bicarakan nanti"

"Bicarakan apa?"

"Nanti saja, kalau hari ini tidak akan _surprise _lagi jadinya"

"Hum, baiklah"

Jaejoong terkejut saat Siwon mendadak mengecup pipinya, entahlah ia merasa sedikit aneh menerima perlakuan manis Siwon, bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Siwon menjadi menyukainya? Tapi Jaejoong justru merasa asing.

**_FAT JOONGIE!_**

Dentuman suara musik terdengar begitu keras saat Jaejoong memasuki auditorium kampus SUNHWA yang disulap menjadi ruang pesta, _Proom Night _diadakan setahun sekali untuk merayakan masuknya mahasiswa baru seperti mengakrabkan diri antara Junior dan Senior. Jaejoong yang memang tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini hanya bisa diam dengan Siwon yang sibuk menyapa teman-temannya.

"Jae, kau duduklah disana aku ambilkan minum ne"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Kim Jaejoong benar-benar sempurna sekarang, tubuhnya sudah kurus bahkan sangat ramping, kulitnya yang pucat menjadi lebih segar karena seringnya memakan makanan yang sehat dan bergizi, wajah _androgini_-nya sekarang menjadi obrolan se Universitas, bahkan sudah banyak yang terang-terangan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Jaejoong? Kau….kau benar Jaejoong kan?"

"Eoh? Junsu~shi? _Anyeong _ne Jaejoong _imnida_"

"Omo, jadi kau benar Jaejoong si penjaga kantin yang gendut? Aigooo benar kata Chunnie kau sudah berubah sekarang, cantik sekali"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar celotehan Junsu, Junsu memang begitu, bicara sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Junsu~ah kau ini jangan gampang menghilang aish! Eoh? Jaejoong?"

"Yuchun~ah? Kau datang?"

"Hum tentu saja, disini banyak _yeoja yeoja _seksi bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkannya hahahah"

"Awas kalau kau berani mendekati mereka semua Park!"

"_Waeo?_ Kau cemburu Su?"

"Cemburu? Haha jidatmu! Sudah aku mau ambil minum"

"Yo Yunho"

Jaejoong langsung menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Yunho saat Yuchun memanggil sahabatnya itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan, entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Namun kegiatan mereka terinterupsi saat Siwon dan seorang _yeoja _menghampiri meja mereka.

"Jae, ini minumanmu aku ambilkan Jus saja tidak apa-apa?"

"_G-gwaenchana_ _gomawo_"

"YUNHO! Yah kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu"

"Ah _mian_"

Yuchun melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh disini, ia melirik Jaejoong yang tertunduk sambil mencengkram gelasnya erat. Sedang Yunho? hanya menatap sekumpulan orang yang sedang berjoget tanpa ekspresi. Tak lama lagu bertempo cepat berganti dengan irama yang lebih lembut, masing-masing sudah membawa pasangannya ke lantai dansa.

"Yunho _kajja _kita berdansa"

"Aku malas"

"Ish, ini _proom night _dan kau malas? _Ppaliii"_

Ahra terlihat menarik-narik Yunho untuk berdansa dan usahanya berhasil.

"Jae _would you dance with me_?"

"A-aku tidak bisa berdansa hyung"

"_Gwaenchana_ aku akan mengajarimu, _kajja_"

Kini kedua pasangan itu telah berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Tersisa Junsu dan Yuchun yang sibuk meminum _Orange Jus_.

"Su, kau tidak berdansa?"

"Malas"

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini kalau tidak mau berdansa?"

"Siwon mengajaku"

"Dan kau hanya duduk diam? Membosankan"

"Terserah"

Hening sesaat.

"Su, k-kau mau ber-berdansa denganku?"

"Hm?" Junsu melirik Yuchun dengan mata bulatnya "Baiklah, daripada bosan"

Senyum Yuchun terkembang, dia menaruh gelas minumannya dan membawa Junsu kelantai dansa. Yuchun yang memang pintar berdansa langsung memegang pinggang Junsu, berbeda dengan si imut Kim Junsu ia terlihat gelagapan saat tubuhnya menempel erat dengan tubuh Yuchun. Tak jauh dari pasangan YooSu, WonJae _couple _beserta YunRa _couple _nampak terlihat asik dengan pasangan dansanya masing-masing. Tak bisa dipungkiri Jaejoong, matanya terus menangkap keintiman antara Yunho dan Ahra, gadis yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu. Sedang Yunho? ia lebih memilih menutup mata seolah menikmati musik pelan yang mengalun indah.

Saat musik berhenti, Jaejoong akan kembali ke tempat duduknya namun mendadak lengannya ditahan Siwon.

"Jaejoong~ah ada yang ingin aku sampainkan bisakah kau berdiri disini?"

Meski bingung Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Siwon, dia berdiri tepat ditengah lantai dansa, semuanya telah kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing dan memperhatikan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan.

"Jaejoong~ah aku tidak tahu ini terlalu cepat atau tidak, aku tahu pengorbananmu padaku sudah terlalu banyak, kau rela menderita karena aku, maafkan aku karena aku baru menyadari bahwa kau begitu indah seperti ini"

Sorakan dan tepukan tangan mulai terdengar.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau…maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Jaejoong diam, terkejut? Tentu saja dia menatap Siwon dalam, akhirnya semua pengorbanan yang Jaejoong lakukan membuahkan hasil, Choi Siwon _namja _yang selama setahun ini menjadi incarannya berhasil ia dapatkan. Tapi, ada rasa aneh menyelusup dada _namja _cantik itu rasa yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya, rasa yang sepertinya sudah beralih kepemilikan.

"Jaejoong~ah, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Siwon lagi dengan genggaman buquet mawar merah yang bertuliskan J J dengan mawar putih.

"A-aku aku…."

"Kumohon"

**KRIET~**

Mendadak Jaejoong melihat kearah suara pintu dibuka, suasana begitu hening tentu saja suara pintu auditorium yang terbuat dari kayu dan berukuran besar itu akan terdengar jelas. Jaejoong melihat Yunho-lah yang baru saja keluar dari pintu itu.

"Yun…"

"Jaejoongie, _honey _kau belum menjawab pertanyaan...eh Jae kau mau kemana?"

"_Mianhe _aku...aku tidak bisa menerimamu, aku tahu aku sudah berkorban sebegini banyak untuk bisa mendapatkanmu, tapi ternyata hatiku berubah sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhku, tubuhku semakin mengecil begitupun dengan rasa sukaku padamu hyung"

"Jaejoong~ah apa yang katakan? Apa kau meminum _wine_? Kau mabuk?"

"Aku tidak mabuk, aku baik-baik saja dan sadar sepenuhnya karena itu aku ingin mengejar orang yang kusuka sekarang, aku tidak peduli dia menolakku atau tidak tapi, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya, sekali lagi kumohon maafkan aku hyungaku harap setelah ini kita masih bisa berteman, permisi"

Jaejoong berlari menuju pintu keluar menyusul seseorang yang sudah merebut hatinya, jika terhadap Siwon dia begitu menyukainya, tapi dengan Yunho dia yakin dia sudah jatuh cinta padanya, satu level lebih tinggi.

"Omo, Jaejoong? Dia...dia menyukai Yunho? yah bagaimana bisa?"

"Takdir Su, mereka saling menyukai dan itu sudah takdir"

"_Mwooooooo _saling menyukai? Benarkah?"

"Hum, dan...sepertinya takdir kita akan dimulai dari sini Kim Junsu"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Chun?"

"Hm? Tidak ada? Aku hanya ingin berdansa lagi denganmu, Minho~ya kau nyalakan lagi musiknya terlalu hening disini"

"_As your wish_ Yuchun _hyung_"

Dan Yuchun menarik Junsu lebih dekat kearahnya, sangat dekat hingga bibir keduanya saling bertemu, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam dengan buquet mawar digenggamannya.

"Yunho! Yunho tunggu….Jung Yunho!"

"Ada apa lagi?"

Jaejoong diam mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

"Dia menunggu jawabanmu Jae, kembalilah jangan biarkan pangeranmu menunggu"

"Biarkan saja"

"Eoh? egois sekali"

"Yunho~ya"

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Yunho, apa aku cantik?"

"Eh?"

"Apa aku menarik?"

"J-Jae apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Apa aku seksi? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ja-Jaejoong~ah apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau mabuk?"

"YAH! Kenapa semua orang mengira aku mabuk? Aku tidak mabuk dan aku masih sadar! Karena itu aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu Jung Yunho!"

Yunho membuka mulut dan matanya berkedip cepat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"_Ani _sepertinya aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi mencintaimu! _Sarang, naega saranghaeyo _Jung"

Bukannya merespon, Yunho malah memegang kening Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak demam, apa yang kau makan hari ini hm?"

"YAH! Aku sehat Yunho dan aku hanya makan _samgyetang _hari ini"

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa bicaramu itu kacau sekali, sudahlah jangan main-main pergi sana Siwon pasti lelah menunggumu"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bermain-bermain denganmu Yunho? apa aku hanya bisa bermain-bermain? Tidak pernahkah kau menganggapku serius?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam, wajah Jaejoong begitu sendu seolah ingin Yunho merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Yunho~ah, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku…saat bersamamu aku selalu merasa nyaman, merasa aman, kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak malu jalan bersamaku saat tubuhku masih gendut, kau dengan sabar membantuku menjalankan program dietku, kau juga yang menyemangatiku saat aku sudah merasa pada titik lelah, saat itu aku baru sadar bahwa aku begitu bergantung padamu"

Yunho masih diam menatap Jaejoong, hatinya melemah saat melihat air mata Jaejoong jatuh menuruni pipi meronanya.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, hanya saja saat kau menghilang dariku seolah tubuhku ikut tertarik kearahmu, hilang bersamamu dan disini terasa tidak ada apapun" Jaejoong memegang dadanya sendiri.

"Jaejoong~ah kau sadar apa yang kau katakan itu?"

"Aku sadar sepenuhnya Yun, aku sadar….aku sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh lebih dalam untuk mencintaimu"

"Kau sadar bahwa kita _namja_?"

"Aku juga menyukai _namja _sebelumnya"

"Tapi kau belum tahu apa aku menyukai _namja _juga sepertimu"

"Y-Yunho…."

"Aku normal Jae, aku menyukai _yeoja _aku tidak menyukai _namja_"

Bagai dihantam palu yang sangat besar menghujam kuat jantung Jaejoong, seolah jantung itu tidak lagi bekerja untuk memompa darahnya. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa air matanya begitu saja meleleh dari mata bening itu.

"A-Aku tahu, a-aku menjijikan untukmu Yunho ka-karena aku mencintaimu, a-aku akan ke-kembali kedalam" ucapnya terbata menahan isak yang sesaat lagi akan lolos.

"Aku memang memang normal dan menyukai _yeoja,_ tapi sepertinya aku terkena virus Jaejoong _sexual"_

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, posisinya membelakangi Yunho sekarang.

"Aku terserang virus yang dinamakan Jaejoong _sexual_, sebuah kelainan dimana mataku hanya tertuju pada Jaejoong, jantungku hanya akan berdetak kuat jika di dekat Jaejoong, langkahku akan selalu tertuju pada Jaejoong, dan hatiku selalu bisa merasakan dimana Jaejoong berada"

Jaejoong mulai terisak.

"Aku bahkan tidak perduli dia itu _namja _atau _yeoja, _karena yang aku tahu dia hanyalah seorang manusia indah bernama Kim Jaejoong, dan aku…..dengan senang hati menerima virus yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuanku ini, kalau kau tidak menerimanya maka aku bisa akan semakin parah karena virus Jaejoong telah menyebar hingga aliran darahku"

Jaejoong dengan uraian air mata berbalik dan tanpa berfikir dua kali dia memeluk Yunho erat, erat seolah tidak ingin terlepas sampai membuat Yunho hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"Omo, yah Jaejoongie…jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah kurus kau bisa memeluku tiba-tiba begini"

"Huksss Yunnie jahat! Hukkss Joongie kesal Yunnie jahat!"

"Eh? Yunnie?"

"Ne, Yunnie itu nama panggilan dariku untukmu, jangan ada _yeoja _ataupun _namja _lain yang memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu, hanya aku saja!"

Yunho tertawa, dia memeluk Jaejoong dan mengusap rambut Jaejoong dari belakang dengan sayang.

"Kau begitu menyukaiku eoh?"

"_Ani_, aku hanya menyukai Siwon"

"Eh?" Yunho langsung melepas pelukan diantara mereka.

"Uhm! Aku hanya menyukai Siwon tapi aku hanya mencintai Jung Yunnie"

Yunho kembali tertawa mendengar penuturan tulus Jaejoong, kembali ia rengkuh kekasih mungilnya itu erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Joongie, sangat mencintaimu"

"Hihihihi _arrayo_, YAH! Kalau begitu kau tinggalkan _yeoja _yang tadi pergi bersamamu itu"

"Hum? Aaahh maksudmu Ahra? _Mianhe _Joongie aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya"

"Eoh? kau mau menduakanku Yunnie? Huksss benarkah? Huksss"

"Ahahahaha, aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya Jaejoongieku sayang, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan _ahjumma _ku sendiri"

"_M-mwo? ahjumma?"_

"Neee Go Ahra itu _my auntie, _dia adik Ummaku yang paling kecil, usianya lebih tua diatasku lima tahun dia asisten dosen di SUNHWA dia juga yang membantuku menyusun skripsi, kau cemburu pada bibiku eoh?"

"Ish habis Yunnie terlihat mesra dengannya, dan lagi kenapa marganya Go bukan Jung?"

"Tentu saja marganya Go kan marga keluarga Ummaku Go, dia itu sudah seperti kakaku sendiri karena Umma dan Appa jarang ada dirumah, jadi _Ahra _noona yang menjagaku dan Changmin"

"Changmin?"

"Uhm dia adiku, Jung Changmin akan kukenalkan kau padanya nanti"

"_Chakkaman, _apa dia namja yang sangat tinggi? Apa dia sangat suka makan? Dan apa dia bersekolah di ST. Mary Senior High School?"

"Omo, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Yah, dia itu sering beli makanan di kantin, kalau tidak jam istirahat pasti jam pulang sekolah"

"_JINJJAAA_? Aish anak itu, pantas saja kalau pulang sekolah dia jarang makan dirumah ternyata beli di tempatmu Joongie? Aigooooo"

"Hihihii dia sangat menyukai masakanku Yunnie, setiap hari dia pasti pesan beberapa menu, bahkan waktu itu dia memesan semua menu yang ada"

"Hahaha kau jangan heran dengannya sayang, dia memiliki lambung yang 4 kali lebih besar dari manusia normal lainnya"

Jaejoong tertawa lepas, melihat itu Yunho semakin terpesona dibuatnya, dengan bantuan sinar bulan wajah Jaejoong semakin sempurna, dan hal itu membuatnya melakukan….

**CHU~**

"Y-Yunnie?"

"_Saranghae"_

Jaejoong kembali menitihkan air mata, hanya saja kali ini air mata itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"J-Joongie kenapa kau menangis lagi? Jo-joongie kau mmmppppphhtt…."

Jaejoong mendadak melumat bibir Yunho, awalnya Yunho terkejut namun sedetik kemudian dia merengkuh Jaejoong lebih erat dan memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong agar lebih mendekat kearahnya. Mereka berciuman dibawah sinar rembulan, disaksikan ribuan bintang yang membentuk gugusan W.

**OTHER SIDE**

"Yah Jung Changchang kau yakin kita bisa masuk kedalam?"

"Ish ChoKyulate kau tenanglah, kita sudah berpenampilan seperti mahasiswa sekarang, lagipula tahun depan kita juga akan menjadi mahasiswa SUNHWA kan? Jadi tidak ada bedanya"

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenal kita? Dan berhentilah memanggilku ChoKyulate! _pabo_"

"Kau begitu manis seperti coklat dan coffee latte Kyu, _kajja _kita masuk"

"Dasar _legomaniac_! Omo omo….mereka...aigoooo tidak adakah tempat lain untuk berciuman? Aish matakuuu" _namja _manis bernama Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya.

"Hm? Apa yang kau kata...YAH! Joongie _hyung_ Yunho _hyung?!_"

**_FAT JOONGIE!_**

**END**

**irisachunsa mari berkawan di tweetah :)**

**SANKYUUUUUU**


End file.
